Jondy
by maggie black
Summary: Jondy goes into heat and sleeps with that handsome mechanic. What will happen? Set before and in season one.
1. The meet

Authors note: This is my first attempt at a Dark Angel story so please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel or anything associated with it so please don't sue.

Jondy was driving her "baby" pushing it beyond its limits. She was in a bad mood. Zack had gone missing and somehow Lydecker had tracked her down and forced her to relocate. Jondy had called Zack asking for help but somehow he had never gotten the message and now Jondy was worried about what had happened to their CO.

She was currently driving on a road in the middle of nowhere to tell you the truth she had no idea where she was she knew she would hit a town sometime and could then find her way back but riding her bike made her feel good, it made her feel free like all her worries disappeared while she rode.

Her long auburn hair flowed out behind her as she pushed her motorcycle to its limit something she loved doing the adrenaline rush she got from it was fantastic.

Suddenly her motorbike stopped Jondy cursed as she tried to restart it to no avail.

Jondy looked round trying to assess the situation. She was in the middle of the desert somewhere in Nevada she had no idea how far she'd gone or how far she was from the nearest city or garage for that matter.

She sighed stepped of the motorcycle and started pushing it in the direction she had been heading before her motorbike broke down.

After about an hour or so of pushing something which she was sure would exhaust any normal person she saw a small building up again. Jondy sighed in relief hoping it was a garage or at least had a phone.

Coming closer Jondy could see it was a garge albeit a very small one but a garage at least. She pushed the bike to the entrance to find a guy in orange overalls bent over a car and another guy talking about how quickly he needed his car fixed in order to get to an important meeting in Las Vegas.

Jondy sighed with relief Las Vegas was now home for her at least for the minute as long as she was near there she could find her way back.

The guy in the orange overalls stood up to face the guy in the posh business suit, "If you would stop talking and distracting me maybe I would have this done quicker" He snapped before bending over the car again.

The business guy looked shocked at the mechanics words but shut up none the less.

"Finished." said the mechanic less than 10 minutes later. The business man pulled out his wallet wanting to pay but the mechanic shook his head.

"Just you shutting up and leaving is enough for me." He said before turning to Jondy.

The man looked highly offended but got into his car anyway and drove of.

The mechanic who Jondy now noticed was extremely handsome, shot her a smile that almost made her melt, "Can I help you?" He asked glancing over at her motocycle an eager look on his face.

"My bike broke down." Jondy said immediately feeling stupid. Her IQ was of the chart and all she could say was that her bike broke down.

The mechanic nodded heading over to the bike to examine it, "Nice bike," He whistled admiring it from every angle.

Jondy grinned, "Thanks!" She was extremely proud of her motorcycle.

"I'm Zeke," The mechanic said as he stuck out his oily hand.

"Jen," She replied taking it then noticing the oil on her hand she went to wipe it on the black top she was wearing.

"No don't do that! It'll ruin it." He walked into the small office and came out carrying a cloth for Jondy to wash her hands on.

"Thanks." Jondy muttered cleaning her hand, not wanting to tell the mechanic that she had about 10 of this same top at her apartment back in Las Vegas, "Can you fix it?" She asked Zeke.

Zeke looked up from where he was kneeling beside the motorcycle, "Sure should be easy, half an hour tops."

"Thanks," Said Jondy sitting down glancing round looking for something to do, she always had too much energy. She rubbed the back of her neck knowing that her barcode was coming back she made a mental note to have it removed again as soon as she could she didn't want Lydecker to track her down again she'd developed a fondness for the gambling capital of the world.

"Theres some magazines in the office." Zeke offered noticing her fidgeting, "Not sure if any would be your style but they'll keep you busy."

Jondy nodded and headed towards the office. She found a few mechanics magazines on the desk next to the computer. Jondy took a moment to admire the computer before ruffling through the magazines. None in particular took her fancy but she found one that featured motorcycles she figured she could spend a while admiring them.

She walked back in to find Zeke engrossed in her motorcycle and sat down in the chair that she had previously occupied.

About 20 minutes later Jondy had a list of about 10 motorcycles she would definitely like to own in the future and she was examining another when Zeke stood up, "Fixed!" He grinned at her.

Jondy stood up and smiled back, "Thanks." She said to Zeke.

"No problem, it was easy." He replied.

"How much do I owe you?" Jondy asked reaching into her back purse for her wallet.

"70 dollars." Zeke replied watching her pull the money out when his eyes caught a photo of a young woman holding a young boy of about two. "Who's the kid?" He asked as Jondy handed him the money.

"My nephew Case." She smiled looking at the photo.

Zeke nodded, "He's cute. Have you got a big family?" He asked.

"You could say that." Jondy replied with a laugh, "How about you?"

Zeke shrugged, "Its complicated, I have brothers and sisters but I never see them."

Jondy nodded understanding how hard family could be, "I should be going she muttered." She didn't know why but she felt a strange reluctance to leave the tall mechanic.

Zeke nodded looking around at the garage and Jondy swung her leg over the motocycle with every intention of leaving. Just as she was about to start Zeke spoke.

"I know this may seem forward but do you think we could meet up some time for coffee or something?"

Jondy smiled she had sort of been hoping he would say that. "Coffee's a bit pre pulse don't you think?" She asked grinning at him.

Zeke raised an eyebrow at her, "Were you even old enough to remember?"

Jondy shrugged, "Kinda I was 9 at the time. How about a beer instead?"

Zeke raised an eyebrow again, "Are you old enough to drink?"

Jondy blushed, "Not legally but I have a way of getting people to do things for me." She shrugged.

Zeke glanced over her body, "I'm sure you do." He muttered, "Do you know Taboo?" He asked and Jondy nodded, "Meet me there at 7 tonight."

"See you then." Jondy called as she rode of on her motorcycle.

When Jondy reached her apartment she glanced at the wall clock it was 5pm, perfect she thought as she headed for the shower.

10 minutes later Jondy reappeared wearing nothing but a towel and jumped as she spotted Zack in her apartment examing the photo of Case she had on her dresser.

"Zack!" She exclaimed crossing the room quickly to embrace her big brother.

"Hey." Zack muttered shortly hugging her back.

Jondy smacked his arm, "Where the hell have you been?" She questioned readjusting her towel so it wouldn't fall.

Zack shrugged his shoulders, "Had a bit of trouble, nothing to worry about, sorry about what happened with Lydecker."

Jondy glared at him not accepting his explanation, "What sort of trouble? What happened?" She questioned.

"Its none of your business Jondy." He snapped at her looking annoyed.

Jondy narrowed her eyes threateningly, "Who was it?" She asked demandingly.

"You know I'm not going to tell you Jon." He replied.

"Why not?" She asked frustrated.

"It'll compromise them." He replied the manticore mask fully in place.

Jondy rolled her eyes, "That's what you always say." She replied annoyed.

"God you sound like Max." Zack muttered before realising what he had said.

"Max?" Jondy questioned eagerly, "Is she ok? Is it her that was in trouble? Where is she?" She asked raising her voice slightly.

"Max is fine, it wasn't her and Jondy you know I can't tell you." He said slightly regretfully.

Jondy glared at him, "You could if you really wanted to." She said before heading into her bedroom to change out of the towel.

10 minutes later she came back out in a pair of black jeans, high heel boots and a red halter neck top towel drying her hair.

Zack looked her appearance over and raised his eyebrow, "Date?" He questioned.

"Not that its any of your business but yes." She told him.

Zack nodded knowing better than to get in the way of his sister when she was annoyed at him.

Jondy pulled the hairdryer out of the cupboard, plugged it in and tried to turn it on. When it wouldn't work she nagged it of the wall and Zack chuckled, "Buy a new one." He suggested.

Jondy glared at him, "I haven't got the money to afford luxuries like hairdryers that work." She told him.

"If you need money Jondy all you need to do is ask." He said standing up to face her.

Jondy placed her hands on her hips, "I don't take handouts." She told him before trying her hairdryer again and grinning with success when it turned on.

Zack groaned at his sisters persistence and turned on the TV to wait for Jondy to finish blowdrying her hair. Jondy finished with her hair pretty quickly it never took long to dry. She looked over at Zack who was sitting on her sofa watching some pre pulse black and white movie not looking at all interested.

"How long are you staying?" She asked him making a mental note not to bring Zeke back to the apartment tonight.

Zack shrugged, "I'm not sure I've got a few things to get out in Vegas. I should be gone by the end of the week."

Jondy nodded, "I'll make up the sofa for you." She said glancing at her watch and biting her lip she knew she was pushing it for time if she wanted to make it to her date.

Zack shook his head, "I know where everything is Jondy go on have fun."

Jondy raised an eyebrow at her brothers uncharacteristic behaviour, "You know what fun is?" She asked pretending to look shocked.

Zack rolled his eyes, "Yes." He replied shortly, "Now go."

Jondy grinned at him and kissed him on the cheek before pulling her lipgloss out and putting it on her lips, "Bye." She called shutting the apartment door behind her.

She stepped onto her motorcycle and made a mental note to thank Zeke again when she reached the bar. She knew where Taboo was but had never been in it. It seemed like a quiet sort of place where you could have a quiet drink.

When she got there she automatically did a scan of all exits in case she needed to leave quickly which she seriously hoped she didn't. She looked round and spotted Zeke sitting at a table with a beer in front of him writing something in a book.

Jondy grinned and headed over to him, "Hey." She said shortly as he looked up from what he was writing.

Zeke grinned, "Hey." He said back putting the book in a bag.

Jondy's curiosity peaked over what was written in the book but decided since she just met the guy she shouldn't pry.

"Want something to drink?" Zeke asked drawing Jondy away from all thoughts of the book.

"Beer please." Said Jondy shrugging of her jacket and placing it on the back of the chair facing Zeke before taking a seat.

"Thought you weren't old enough." Zeke teased standing up.

Jondy shrugged, "I always thought the 21 thing was a bit too much."

Zeke smiled at her before disappearing in the direction of the bar. Jondy watched him go taking in just how good looking he was.

She stared around the bar at the people just sitting there enjoying their drinks. She enjoyed watching people she liked making up lives for them imagining the happy childhoods they must have had it sort of made up for hers.

She grinned at Zeke as he arrived back with the drinks and sat one down in front of her, "Thanks." She said picking it up and taking a long drink.

"No problem." Zeke smiled before taking a sip of his own. "How long have you lived in Vegas?" He asked.

Jondy counted the months in her head before replying, "About 5 months, how about you?"

"Few weeks." He replied, "I don't tend to stay in one place for long."

"Me either." Said Jondy, "I get bored." She lied not wanting to mention her brother ordering her to move or the guys in black helicopters forcing her to.

"Do you like it?" Zeke asked.

Jondy nodded enthusiastically, "I love the bright lights." She replied.

"I like how busy it is." Zeke told her.

Jondy and Zeke's conversation continued on like this for a while each asking the other questions until Zeke's cell phone rang.

He pulled it out and frowned at it, "Damn I got to take this." He said picking up his jacket and walking out of the bar.

Jondy nodded and watched him leave again noting how hot he was. She stared around the bar with interest again noticing how hot all the guys in the bar looked all of a sudeen after a few seconds of staring at the particularly ugly bartender with several ideas of how to get him into bed running through her head Jondy realised she was going into heat.

"Shit." She thought. She had to get out of there quickly before she did something she would regret. Her eyes scanned the exits she had sought out earlier and she groaned as she realised none had a path clear of men heading to them.

She groaned as Zeke headed back to their table frowning at his cell phone. It took all the self restraint she had to stop herself jumping on him right there and then.

Zeke sat down, "My brother." He gave as a short explanation before noticing her flushed face and the way she was licking her lips. "Are you ok?" He asked concerned by her strange behaviour.

Jondy knew she probably shouldn't but the guy was just too hot and add to that that he was actually a nice guy. When she remembered how he had fixed her motorcycle the deal was sealed.

She leaned across the table and whispered in his ear, "Can we go back to yours?" She asked.

Zeke looked shocked for a moment before he stared at Jondy again and realised just how attractive she was. He quickly stood up grabbing his jacket from the spare chair at the table pulling her out the door with him keen to get home.

Me: Zack! Don't turn up in stories when you're not meant to. Now go spend an hour with Joanne as your punishment.

Zack: What! No! You can't do that, I'd rather go back to Manticore.

Me: I'm writing the story now go do what I say.

Zack: Fine

I hope you enjoyed. I have 3 chapters written already and I'm going to start on chapter 4 tonight I just want to make sure people are actually reading before I post anymore so please review and I'll continue.

-Maggie 


	2. The morning after

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Dark Angel I'm just borrowing them for my story.

Jondy woke up the morning slightly confused when she didn't recognise the surroundings. The nights events flooded back to her and she groaned as she realised she had given in to her heat something which she always tried not to do she knew what the consequences could be.

She grabbed her clothes of the floor and fixed her hair quickly in the mirror before walking out of the bedroom.

She found Zeke standing making breakfast. He turned round to look as she walked into the small kitchen.

"Morning." Jondy said smiling slightly feeling embarrassed by last nights events.

"Morning." He said coldly setting a plate containing toast down on the table.

Jondy was confused by his coldness towards her. "Is something up?" She asked slightly apprehensive.

Zeke paused for a moment before answering her, "I saw your barcode." He said shortly.

Jondy's eyes widened in shock and her left hand went to the back of her neck defensively. After a few minutes of silence Jondy finally plucked up the courage to ask, "Who are you?"

"We really shouldn't have done that last night." He said skirting around the problem.

"Who are you?" Jondy said in a slightly more demanding tone this time.

Zeke sighed and slowly turned round to Jondy pulling down the collar of his shirt to show her his barcode.

Jondy gasped and covered her mouth in disgust as she read the barcode, "Zane." She let out quietly realising how much of a mistake she had made.

"Last night…" Zane started before Jondy cut him of.

"Because of the feline DNA I have this cycle called heat its when females are most fertile it means I would have jumped on anyone." She said quickly trying to explain and ignoring just how much she had enjoyed the night before and her sudden very un-sister like feelings for her brother.

Zane nodded slowly, "Right." He said understanding.

A knock on the door made them both jump, "I'll get that." Zane said heading towards the door.

As soon as he left the room Jondy buried her head in her hands. She hadn't seen Zane in 10 years and then she slept with him and now she was having feelings for him which she really didn't like. She raised her head as she heard who Zane was talking to, it was Zack. She groaned as she realised how much trouble she was in.

She heard Zane trying to stop Zack from entering the kitchen and looked up as the door opened suddenly. "Morning Zack." was all she could think of to say.

Zack looked between the two for a few moments assessing the situation. Jondy watched as realisation dawned on his face.

"Nothing happened." Zane told Zack quickly. Zack looked at Jondy again before turning fully to face Zane as Jondy looked at him in surprise. "We met last night, realised who each other where and came back here. We spent the whole night talking."

Jondy had to admit Zane was a pretty good liar she just hoped Zack would buy it. Zack looked round at her from confirmation and she just nodded not wanting to give away what had happened.

"You can't stay together." Zack told them and Jondy felt relief sweep through her then dread, she didn't want to be split from her brother, although the question was would she ever see him as her brother again after last night? She glanced at Zane to see what his reaction was to this and was shocked to see him nod.

Zack looked at her waiting for her to nod as well. She nodded as well hurt that Zane hadn't put up any sort of fight for her to stay.

"I'll move you both Jondy I wanted you packed up and ready to leave this afternoon Zane I'll be back for you in a few weeks." And with that he left.

Jondy looked at Zane hoping he would offer her some sort of apology or at least an explanation, "You should go pack." He told her shortly not able to look her in the eye.

Jondy stared at him in disbelief for a few seconds before spitting out, "Fine." Snatching her jacket up from the floor where it had been dumped the night before in the heat. She practically threw the door open before storming out and down the stairs.

Zane walked over to the open door and listened to her storm down the stairs and out of the building with his X5 hearing. He slammed the door after her. He knew she probably hated him now and he couldn't blame her he was being a complete jerk.

Zane had felt an immediate attraction to Jondy when she had entered the garage the night before. Last night was wonderful and he had really thought they could have something but when he saw her barcode he just couldn't cope. Jondy was meant to be his little sister, the one he was closest to at manticore he wasn't meant to have feelings for her. No he couldn't have feelings for her he told himself, it wasn't allowed.

He could still smell her perfume which just made him feel worse why did he have to be such a jerk to her? He could have found out more about her, how her life was at least.

He remembered the photo that had been in her wallet of the young woman and the small boy. Jondy had described him as her nephew which meant the woman was probably an X5. Zane focused on trying to place the woman with one of his siblings and grinned as he realised the woman had been Tinga. So Tinga had a son he would loved to have seen Zack's reaction to that.

Jondy arrived back at her apartment with tears brimming in her eyes. Why was she feeling this way? Sure Zane was her brother. Sure last night had been amazing but why was she so upset? She didn't know him and she didn't need him. He obviously cared nothing for her and just thought of her as a sex toy he was probably relieved to find out she was leaving town and he wouldn't have to deal with the consequences of their night of passion.

Jondy wiped away the tears that were beginning to form, "Soldiers don't cry she told herself" As she started to pick up a few of her belongings for the move that afternoon.

Completely lost in her thoughts she jumped when her phone rang. Setting down the books that she had been in the process of packing she answered the phone.

"Hello." She said trying not to sound upset or annoyed.

"Hey Jondy." Replied Tinga, "Are you ok?"

Jondy realised she hadn't hidden the emotion in her voice she should have known that Tinga would pick up on it. "I'm fine," She lied, "Is everything ok?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Everything's fine." Tinga told her, her voice dripping with suspicion. "What's happened?"

"I have to leave Vegas." She told her sister.

"Why? Has something happened?" Tinga questioned.

"Sort of, I run into Zane." Jondy told her sister, his attitude still fresh in her mind.

"Zane? How is he?" Tinga said excitement in her voice.

"He's fine but he's a jerk." Jondy told her.

Tinga paused for a few moment before choosing to answer this with, "Why, what happened?"

"I was in heat." Jondy told her.

"Oh." Was all Tinga could think of to say, "Does Zack know?"

"No, Zane lied and told him nothing had happened. He was a complete jerk to me Tinga." She said letting all of her feelings come through in her voice.

"He's probably in shock about what happened." Tinga tried to reassure her.

"Doubt it," Said Jondy, "Listen I've got to go I've got packing to do I'll call you when I'm set up, ok?"

"Ok." Said Tinga sounding worried, "Bye."

"Bye" Said Jondy setting the phone down.

A few hours later Jondy had all her things packed and was waiting for Zack to arrive. This mornings events where still very fresh in her mind and she kept going over them again and again.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and she stood up to let Zack in. When she opened the door she was surprised to find Zane on the other side, not Zack.

"Zane?" She questioned. "What are you doing here?" She said letting her anger come through in her voice.

"I told Zack I wanted to say goodbye and he let me have your address he'll be here in half an hour though." Zane informed her, "Can I come in?"

Jondy considered this for a moment before moving away from the door and allowing him access to her apartment.

"I'm sorry." Said Zane after a quick scan of her apartment.

"Doesn't matter." Lied Jondy.

"We slept together then I was a jerk about it."

"I was in heat it meant nothing." Jondy lied not looking at him.

Zane stared at her in disbelief, "I know when you're lying Jondy I could always tell at Manticore."

Jondy's eyes snapped up to look at him, "We're not at Manticore anymore Zane," She spat, "And you don't know me at all now."

"I know that." Zane told her.

"I don't want to speak to you." Said Jondy, "Leave my apartment. Now." She told him.

Zane looked as if he was going to say something but in the end decided not to, "Fine." He said before making a quick exit from the apartment.

Tears started to fall freely from Jondy's eyes and she furiously wiped them away. Why did she care? Soldiers don't cry and she shouldn't be upset over this. She checked her appearance quickly in the mirror before pulling her long hair into a ponytail.

A knock on the door alerted her to the fact Zack had arrived. She took a deep breath willing herself not to look upset before pulling it open.

Zack stood on the other side with his arms crossed in a determined stance, "You packed?" He demanded and Jondy just nodded, "Good." He told her moving into her apartment and picking up one of her bags. "Where's your bike?"

"Downstairs." Jondy replied.

"I've got a trailer that we can put it in we have to take a car because of all your stuff."

"Ok." Said Jondy this was pretty much standard when she had to move, "Where am I going?" She asked curious.

"San Francisco." Zack informed her, "I got you an apartment right next to the Golden Gate."

Jondy grinned, Zack knew how much she loved her high places and he had found her the perfect one, "Thanks."

Zack just shrugged and headed out the door carrying two of her bags. Jondy took one last glance around her apartment before picking up the remainder of her bags and following him.

Thank you so much to my two reviewers! Reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. In writing this story I've wrote four chapters. I'm sending chapter four to my beta today and should have it back by tonight hopefully. Keep reviewing and I will keep posting chapters. 


	3. The aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Dark Angel I'm just borrowing them. Caitlin, Johnny, Mike and Jake however are my own characters.

-------------------------------

It had been 2 months since Jondy had left Las Vegas and moved to San Francisco. Two months since she had seen him. Two months since that night.

Jondy pulled her head away from the rim of the toilet seat. She had been sick for the past few weeks. She knew what was wrong she didn't need a test to confirm it. She was having Zane's baby.

"Are you ok?" Asked her coworker Caitlin. Jondy had found a job in a bar about a 5 minute walk from her home.

"I'm fine." Lied Jondy standing up ignoring the churning of her stomach.Caitlin's concerned look didn't disappear so Jondy decided to reassure her, "I've been to the doctor and he says everythings fine."

"You've been sick for a few weeks now…" Caitlin trailed of and Jondy saw a curious look come across her face and she looked at Jondy's flat stomach, "Are you pregnant?" She asked.

Jondy was about to reply when she felt the need to be sick again. Quickly she knelt down over the toilet seat emptying what was left in her stomach.

Caitlin quickly hurried over to Jondy and pulled back her hair rubbing her back supportively. When she was done throwing up Jondy leaned back against the wall breathing heavily. She hated being sick and being an X5 she didn't get sick often so this was completely new to her.

"Are you?" Caitlin asked again repeating her earlier question.

Jondy decided she could trust Caitlin. Caitlin wasn't much older than her 24 with short brown hair and the brightest blue eyes Jondy had ever seen. "Yes."

Caitlin gasped, "How far along?"

"About two months. I haven't told anyone but you so please don't tell anyone." She begged.

Caitlin nodded, "I won't. But what about the father? Doesn't he deserve to know?"

Jondy shook her head, "He's a jerk I don't want him knowing about this baby." She told Caitlin who just nodded.

"I understand. Don't you have anyone you could tell who could help you? I know when I was pregnant with Johnny I took all the help I could."

"You have a kid?" Jondy asked the girl.

"I have a two year old son, Jonathan or Johnny as I call him." She said pulling a photo out of her pocket.

Jondy smiled at the blonde haired boy who had his mothers eyes, "He's beautiful." She told Caitlin, "Where's his father?"

Caitlin shrugged, "He shows up every once in a while promising to change but he doesn't. He sends birthday and Christmas cards though."

"Better than Zane." Said Jondy.

"Zane?" Questioned Caitlin, "Is he the father? How do you know he will be like Mike?"

"We slept together once when I lived in Vegas. Next morning he was a complete jerk. He doesn't deserve to be part of this baby's life."

Caitlin nodded understanding before standing out and holding out her hand to pull Jondy up, "Are you going to be ok?" She asked.

"The sickness seemed to have stopped for now." Said Jondy realising that her stomach had finally stopped churning. Whoever had come up with the name morning sickness obviously had never been pregnant.

"Maybe you should go home and rest." Said Caitlin obviously concerned.

"I'll be ok." Said Jondy checking her appearance over in one of the mirrors. "Plus I don't think Jake would like it." Jake their boss was a nice enough guy he was always sympathetic but tonight was a busy night and Jondy knew he needed all the staff he could get plus she had this way of getting the guys to stop fighting when she wanted to.

"I'll see you out there." Said Caitlin exiting the bathroom.

Jondy sighed. She hardly ever gave in to her heat and one of the very few times she did it had been with her brother Zane and now she was having his baby. What a mess.

She took a deep breath and put on a big fake smile before heading out into the bar.

As soon as she was out Jake came over to her looking concerned, "Are you ok? Caitlin said you were sick."

"I'm fine." She reassured him which wasn't completely a lie she was feeling fine for the moment.

Jake didn't seem completely reassured but nodded anyway. "Theres some blonde guy asking for you Jen." He informed her pointing to a guy sitting at the bar.

Jondy groaned as she realised it was Zack he was the last person he wanted to see right now she wasn't ready to tell him about the baby quite yet.

She slowly walked over to Zack with a feeling of dread, "Hey." She said as she reached him.

Zack glanced her over before replying, "Whats wrong."

Jondy tried to act like nothing was wrong, "Nothing." She replied, "What are you doing here?"

"Don't change the subject." Zack told her in full CO mode. "Whats wrong?" He repeated his earlier question.

"Nothing's wrong." Jondy lied hoping he would drop it.

Zack looking like he didn't believe her but decided to leave it, "I'm just checking in, mind if I stay a few days? I'm heading of to Seattle soon."

Jondy's ears perked up at the mention of Seattle, "Why Seattle?" She asked curious.

"None of your business." He informed her.

"Is someone in Seattle?" She persisted.

"You know I'm not going to tell you."

Jondy scowled at him before Caitlin came over. "Jen think you can go break up that fight?"

Jondy glanced across the bar to where two men were fighting. "Sure."

Jondy put on her sexiest smile and walked seductively towards the men who stopped fighting as soon as they saw her approach.

"Guys?" Said Jondy in a sweet sounding voice that meant she always got her way, "Think you could stop the fight? Only I would hate to break a nail trying to stop you." She grinned sweetly and both guys immediately sat down.

"Can I buy you a drink?" The ugliest one asked.

"Sure." Said Jondy still in that bimbo voice, "I'll have milk, I'm sure you guys will drink the same I mean its extremely good for you."

Both men nodded enthusiastically and Jondy sat down at the table looking between them expectantly the one who had offered Jondy the drink hurried to the bar and returned quickly with three tall glasses of milk.

Jondy quickly accepted one and downed it in one go. "Thanks guys but I should really be getting back to work. Remember to keep ordering milk its really good for you." She tried desperately not to laugh as both men nodded like obedient puppies.

Jondy walked back over to the bar finally bursting out laughing when she reached Caitlin, "Oh my God I just got two biker guys to promise to drink milk for the rest of the night." She said as tears of laughter rolled down her cheeks.

Caitlin joined her in the laughter for a few moments, "Who was the guy you were talking to?" She asked, "He left quickly when you went to talk to the bikers."

Jondy glanced down the bar to the seat Zack had previously occupied frowning as she realised he was no longer there. "My brother." She told Caitlin.

"I didn't know you had a brother, whats his name?" She questioned.

"Zack." Jondy replied, "And don't even think about hitting on him he's not like that."

"What? You mean he's gay?" Caitlin asked surprised.

"Yeah." Said Jondy quickly realising Zack would kill her if he found out she was telling people that.

"Shame." Said Caitlin, "Does he know about the baby?"

"Shh," Said Jondy quickly, "No he doesn't know yet. Please keep your voice down."

Jondy suddenly noticed Jake heading towards them and turned to serve a punter so she didn't look like she was just talking. He touched her shoulder, "Go home Jen, your shift ended."

Jondy looking at her watch realising that it had ended, "Are you sure you don't need more help?" She asked him.

Jake shook his head, "You've already sorted out the trouble makers." He said pointing over his shoulder with his thumb to the bikers who were still drinking milk.

Jondy stifled a laugh at the funny sight, "Thanks Jake." She said grinning at him before heading into the back to retrieve her jacket.

Caitlin followed her, "You need to tell Jake." She said.

"I will I just want to get out of the danger zone first." Jondy reassured her.

Caitlin nodded, "Just be careful I know what being pregnant is like its scary."

Jondy smiled at her, "Thanks." She said before exiting the bar.

As she reached her flat on her motorcycle she wondered if she should even be riding the bike, it was probably a danger to the baby. She really needed to get herself a doctors appointment.

She entered her apartment to find Zack sitting on her couch flipping through the channels on her small TV, "Anything on?" She asked.

"Some pre pulse sitcom called Friends is about the most interesting thing." He replied throwing the remote down on the sofa.

"Friends is good." She told him.

Zack shrugged, "Its phoney sentimentality." He told her.

Jondy rolled her eyes in response to this, "I know, I know." She told her big brother.

"So whats wrong?" He asked again.

"Nothing." Lied Jondy again beginning to get annoyed by her brother persistence.

"I don't believe you." Said Zack.

"Good." Replied Jondy, "How long are you staying for?"

"A couple of days, I want to make sure you're ok."

"I'll make up the sofa for you, I'm afraid its not very comfy it was the best I could afford."

Zack nodded, "I wish you would let me give you money Jondy."

"I told you I don't take handouts, I can take care of myself."

"I know you can I'm just saying maybe you should accept help once in a while." He persisted.

Jondy headed towards the cupboard where she kept the spare blanket and threw it at Zack, "Drop it." She said walking towards the kitchen.

Zack followed her in and pulled down the tin of hot chocolate Jondy had been reaching for, handing it to her, "So how's San Francisco?" He asked.

Jondy glared at him, "I could have gotten that myself." She told him.

"I know you could but I decided to help you, now answer my question."

"San Francisco's fine." She informed him turning on the kettle and frowning as it didn't work.

Zack reached over and flipped the switch at the plug causing the kettle to turn on.

Jondy glared at him again, "I wish you would stop doing that." She told him.

"Doing what? Helping you? I didn't know that was a crime."

"You know it isn't but I like to be independent so stop doing all this to prove I need help. Do you want some hot chocolate?" She asked him.

Zack shook his head, "No, I might just go to sleep I've had a long journey."

"Night." Jondy told him as he walked into the living room.

---------------------

Thank you to my 2 reviewers for this chapter, Purplebunnywabbit and Rach I really appreciate it. Any thoughts? Zack will find out about Jondy's pregnancy in the next chapter.

At the moment I'm splitting chapter 4 into 2 chapters to make the start of chapter 5 because the end of it kind of pulls away from what happened in the rest of the chapter. At the moment I'm trying to post a chapter every two days so you guys don't have long to wait so I will try and have chapter 6 done by the time I get chapter 4 posted so I'm a little ahead because I know how much people hate waiting for chapters.

Keep reviewing! 


	4. The decision

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Dark Angel I just borrow them to write this story. Any characters you don't recognise from Dark Angel however are mine.

----------------------

Next morning Jondy woke up around 6am with her stomach churning. Jondy had hoped the morning sickness wouldn't happen while Zack was staying there but apparently that wasn't to be the case. Jondy ran to her bathroom immediately leaning over the toilet to be sick something which she was getting used to now.

Zack followed close behind her and held her hair back much in the same way Caitlin had the night before. Once Jondy had stopped throwing up she looked up at Zack to find him looking at her concerned.

"X5's don't get sick." He said frowning.

Jondy gulped the taste of sick was still prominent in her mouth, "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Zack looked at her confused, "Why are you…" He started. Jondy watched as realisation dawned on his face. "You're pregnant." He said more as a statement than a question.

Jondy nodded frightened of his reaction. To her surprise Zack just stood up and walked out of the bathroom. Jondy stood up and rinsed her mouth to try and get rid of the taste of sick before following him.

"Zack?" She said timidly when she found him in the living room.

Zack examined her for a moment before asking, "Who's the father?"

Jondy had been dreading this question. Zane had lied about their night together and Jondy wasn't in a hurry to tell Zack the truth. "Some guy I slept with in heat." She lied.

"When's it due?"

Jondy was relieved he had bought her lie, "7 months."

Jondy could see Zack's mind working out the dates, "It happened in Vegas?" He asked and Jondy nodded. "Was it Zane?" He asked.

Jondy shook her head, "No." She hated lying to Zack.

"Good." Said Zack. "I'll make you an appointment."

"I can make myself a doctor's appointment." She told him, furious that he thought she was incapable of doing something as easy as that.

"I wasn't talking about a doctor's appointment." He told her.

Jondy was about to ask what he was talking about before it dawned upon her. Her hand flew to her stomach protectively, "I'm not aborting it." She told him.

"You can't have this baby Jondy." He told her looking somewhat sympathetic.

"Why not?" She demanded.

"It's too dangerous. It will get you killed." He told her.

Jondy stared at him in disbelief, "You really think I can abort my baby?" She questioned and Zack nodded. "I won't do it. I can't do it." She told him.

"You can and you will if you want to live." Zack told her moving towards her threateningly.

"Is that what you told Tinga when she told you she was pregnant?" Jondy demanded. "You didn't make her abort her baby so why should I abort mine?"

"Tinga disobeyed a direct order she never should have had that baby." Zack said.

"Well watch me do the same thing. I'm not aborting this baby." She said placing her hands on her hips.

"Then I can't protect you." Zack said sounding slightly regretful.

Jondy's eyes widened. He couldn't just leave her and her unborn baby to Lydecker could he? "I'll do it." She said.

Zack turned to stare at her, "Are you sure?" He said not sounding very convinced. Jondy nodding a thick lump forming in her throat. "I'll make the arrangements." Said Zack pulling his phone out of his pocket and walking out of the apartment.

Jondy's arms went protectively around her abdomen. She knew she didn't want an abortion but what could she do Zack wasn't going to let her have this baby and if she had it she put herself at too much risk. Tears started forming in Jondy's eyes as she thought of what she was going to do. At Manticore they had murdered someone but this was different, very different. This was her own flesh and blood. Her baby. Someone that she could love and someone who would love her back unconditionally, something which she had never had. She had created this baby how could she just kill it?

Zack returned to the apartment 10 minutes later, "2pm tomorrow." He said.

Jondy stared at him in disbelief, "Tomorrow?" She said choking back the tears.

"The sooner you're rid of it the better. It means you have less time to get attached to it." He said.

"It?" Jondy said angrily, "This is my baby Zack not an it." She told him furiously.

"I'm sorry but it's the only way." Said Zack moving towards her.

"Don't touch me." She told him as he made to hug her and she ran into her bedroom.

Jondy collapsed onto her bed crying. She couldn't believe she had just agreed to kill her unborn child. Surely everyone deserved a chance at life. She could give this child everything they never had why was she going to abort it? It just didn't seem right.

Jondy couldn't sleep that night she tossed and turned all night wrecked with guilt over what she had agreed to do. At about 6am she felt her morning sickness start up again.

This time Zack didn't follow her into the bathroom he just waited outside. When Jondy was done and she walked out Zack gave her a sympathetic look. "I am sorry Jondy but it's the only way."

Jondy didn't answer him she just made her way into her bedroom to get ready for work.

When she walked out she finally spoke to Zack, "My shifts over at 12 I'll be back here for 12:30 then we can go." Zack nodded and Jondy left the apartment.

Jondy avoided Caitlin best she could at work. She didn't want to tell her about the abortion. And luckily she didn't throw up at all while she was there.

By the time her shift ended both Caitlin and Jake were looking quite concerned for her. She ignored their questions.

She made it back to the apartment at 12:30 like she told Zack she would. She just ignored him when he asked how she was feeling.

At 1:30 they left for the appointment Jondy was full with guilt the whole way. When they arrived Zack stopped at the front entrance and told Jondy that they thought her name was Jessica Evans and that she was to go to reception.

"You're not coming in?" She asked. When Zack shook his head anger rose inside Jondy, "You're making me abort my baby and you're not even going to be there to pick up the pieces?"

"I'll pick you up in two hours." Said Zack holding out a wad of cash, "That will cover it."

Jondy really couldn't believe what she was hearing she had thought that if he was going to make her do something as inhumane like this then he would go in with her.

"You're going to be late." Zack said.

Jondy snatched the money from his hand and got out of the car. Zack drove of as soon as the door was shut and Jondy had a strange feeling of betrayal. The building looked like a pleasant place on the outside, very professional and clean you never would have thought that murders were going on right at that very moment in that building.

Jondy sucked in a deep breath and walked in the building. She found a large reception desk with a middle aged woman sitting behind it. Jondy walked towards the woman who looked up when she heard her approach.

"Jessica Evans." Said Jondy remembering the alias Zack had given her, "I have an appointment at 2pm."

The woman checked the list and gave Jondy a small smile "That's fine love go sit over there. The doctor will call you when he's ready for you."

Jondy nodded and walked over to the sitting area the woman had pointed out. There were three other girls there. One mustn't have been older than 15, she was crying she obviously didn't want to go through with it, much like herself Jondy thought.

The second was a woman who had to be in her 30's. She was wearing a business suit and had perfect hair and make up she sat in a very business like way as though this was a normal part of her everyday routine.

The third was a young woman not much older than Jondy. She was obviously poor the clothes she was wearing were dirty she looked very frightened. Jondy guessed she had scraped every cent together to pay for this abortion.

None of them spoke. Jondy fidgeted a little she wasn't happy this wasn't what she wanted she wanted this baby. Why was she here again?

Suddenly two of the women were gone and it was Jondy's turn.

"Jessica Evans?" Called the doctor.

Jondy stood up a feeling of dread in her stomach she forced herself to walk forward knowing this wasn't what she wasn't.

"Through here." Said the doctor holding a door open for Jondy.

The doctor followed Jondy into the room consulting a chart in his hand. "How many weeks are you?" He asked.

Jondy gulped, "Nine." She watched as the doctor wrote this on his chart.

"I'm going to run a quick scan on you just to see whereabouts the baby is lying and to make sure you're 9 weeks. Lie down please."

Jondy lay down on the bed and the doctor lifted her black shirt up to reveal her flat stomach. The doctor rubbed some gel on her stomach, it was cold but Jondy didn't notice all her attention was focused on the small screen. The doctor ran a monitor over her stomach for a few moments before a very small blob appeared on the screen. The doctor made to move the screen away so Jondy couldn't see but Jondy found her strangled voice come out, "Don't."

The doctor looked at her, "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked as Jondy stared at the screen in amazement. That was her baby and she would do anything she could to protect it. "Jessica?" The doctor asked again.

Jondy finally tore her eyes away from the screen to look at the doctor, "I don't want to do this." She said hoping he would understand.

The doctor nodded, "That's fine we get it a lot." He smiled at her but Jondy didn't notice all her attention was focused on the small blob. "You might like this." Said the doctor reaching over and turning a knob on the screen.

A small sound came out and Jondy gasped, "Is that the baby's heartbeat?" She asked.

The doctor nodded smiling at her. Jondy was completely amazed and mesmerised by her baby's heartbeat.

After about 10 minutes the doctor removed the monitor thing from her stomach and Jondy sat up, "Thank you." She said.

"Your baby seems to be fine I suggest you get a doctors appointment though."

Jondy nodded, "I will I promise."

Jondy walked out of the room and the doctor followed her walking over to talk to the receptionist. Jondy looked over to the seating area the young girl that had been there when she had gone in was gone and two new people replaced her. They were a young couple. The woman looked terrified but the man looked like he just couldn't care and wanted it over and done with.

Jondy walked out of the clinic and realised Zack wouldn't be there for another hour. She sat down on a small bench just outside the clinic. She would have to tell Zack of course and sooner or later she would have to tell him that Zane was the father. She was terrified of how he was going to react; she had disobeyed a direct order. She made a mental note to call Tinga when she got home to ask her what to expect as the pregnancy progressed.

Zack arrived an hour later and stepped out of the car, "Are you ok?"

Jondy glared at him and got into the car. She had come to a decision not to tell Zack about the baby just yet.

After driving in silence for about 10 minutes Zack finally spoke, "I'm leaving for Seattle tonight." When Jondy didn't reply he continued, "I have to I've got to sort something out. I'll check on you in a month or so."

Jondy still didn't respond. Zack seemed to have given up.

"I'll take you home." Said Zack. Jondy didn't answer she just stared out of the window.

As soon as they reached her apartment block Jondy was out of the car and heading towards her apartment.

Zack also stepped out of the car, "Jondy stop." He said jogging after her.

Jondy turned round to him, "What?" She asked.

"I am sorry but it was the only way." He said.

Jondy's anger rose, "You're not sorry! You're happy that the problem is gone and you don't have to worry about it. You don't care what I want; go ahead run of to Seattle. See if I care. That's all you ever do run from the problem you don't stop to spare peoples feelings." She said turning away from him and heading towards the stairs that led to her apartment.

"I'm not running away, I have to go to Seattle. Max is in trouble." He said.

Jondy stopped and turned around, "Max?"

Zack nodded, "Lydecker's in Seattle. He's onto her and she doesn't even know it yet I have to go save her."

Jondy looked at him for a few moments, "Can I help?"

Zack shook his head, "I'll tell you when I get her out of Seattle. That's the best I can do."

"You better." Said Jondy before turning and making her way up the stairs.

-------------------------

Thank you to my reviewers I really appreciate it. Unfortunately I had about half of the next chapter already written but my computer crashed when it wasn't saved so now I've lost it. I'm going to work on it tonight and tomorrow since it's a weekend and I'm sorry if it takes me a little longer to upload it than the others but please be patient.

Just to tell you this chapteris set just before 411 on the DL it was the only place in season 1 that I could think of to make it same plausible. And before chapter 1 Zack was of sorting out Ben that's why Jondy hadn't seen him. 


	5. The birth

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel or any of the characters I just borrow them for this story. Any characters you don't recognise however belong to me.

-------------------------------------

Zane was working on a car in the garage he was currently working at. His boss Dan was working on the under body of the car occasionally yelling instructions up to Zane to pass him different tools, Zane was working on the boot. The television was playing some boring pre pulse comedy that Dan seemed to find amusing Zane just found it mediocre.

"This is a streaming video bulletin…" Came a familiar voice cutting across the comedy.

Dan groaned and Zane grinned Eyes Only was always worth listening to.

"This message is being beamed to you across America. This is a message for those known as X5." Zane stopped working and listened carefully, "You have been compromised you know what to do."

Zane was in action immediately. He dropped the tools he had been working with and ran from the garage. He was on his motorcycle within seconds heading for his apartment.

Zane reached his apartment in record time flinging open the door and grabbing a small bag from under the bed. The bag held some essentials. Zane grabbed clothes from his wardrobe and stuffed them into the bag.

As soon as he was finished packing he pulled his mobile from his pocket and furiously punched in the contact number.

"Hey Zack, its Zane. Caught the hack, that's one hell of a way to warn us by the way, I bet Lydecker's not happy. Anyway back on subject, I've got Kaja and some essentials I'm leaving LA now going to head towards San Francisco I'll call you when I'm there. Bye."

Zane stuffed the phone back into his pocket and ran next door. He asked the elderly lady who lived there to keep an eye on his apartment and his bike until he could come back and get the rest of his stuff he was going to have to steal a car to transport his dog.

Once the elderly lady had agreed and wished him a nice trip Zane headed to the car park across the street. Deliberately choosing the most expensive car there Zane immediately got to work, Kaja, his dog, sitting patiently next to him waiting.

He succeeded within minutes, "Come on girl." He said opening the back seat and motioning for Kaja to jump in. Once Kaja was safely in Zane slid into the driver's seat.

He fiddled with the radio for a few minutes settling on a radio station playing some rock satisfied he started the car.

After about two hours of driving his mobile phone rang. Zane pulled over to the edge of the road and pulled it out of his pocket glancing at the number he didn't recognise it.

Slightly cautious he answered, "Hello?"

"Zane." Came Zack's voice, "You're heading to San Francisco?" Zack asked.

"Yeah but I'm taking the long way to make sure Lydecker can't follow me."

"I need you to get there as fast as possible, Jondy's there and she's been compromised but she hasn't checked in. Tinga's with me and we're heading to Canada." Came Zack's urgent voice.

"Jondy?" Zane said panic overtaking him he hadn't stopped thinking about her since that night 8 months ago.

"She's pregnant according to Tinga so we need to get to her." Zack told him urgently.

Zane's eyes widened, "Pregnant?"

"Zane we don't have time for this get to San Francisco as fast as you can."

Zane was suddenly back in full soldier mode, "Where does she live?"

As soon as Zack had relayed the address to him Zane hung up and started driving as fast as he could to San Francisco. If Jondy was pregnant there was a chance it was his. Zack hadn't mentioned how far gone she was but he said that Tinga had told him so that must mean she can't be too far gone, right?

As soon as Zane reached Jondy's apartment building he scanned the area for any sign of Manticore soldiers there appeared to be none. As long as none arrived he and Jondy were safe.

Running up the stairs to the 5th floor where Jondy lived he banged furiously on the door waiting for an answer. When there was no answer he kicked the door down. "Jondy?" He called looking around the darkened apartment. There seemed to be no sign of a struggle which was good but there also appeared to be no sign of Jondy which was worrying.

He pulled his mobile out and dialled Zack's number, "Zack I'm in Jondy's apartment there's no sign of her but there's not sign of a struggle either."

"Stay there. I'll get Tinga to call her."

Zane heard footsteps coming up the stairs and turned, "What are you doing here?" Jondy asked him.

Zane's eyes went to Jondy's quite swollen stomach, "Got her." He said into the phone and hung up.

"What are you doing here?" Jondy repeated her earlier question, "And what did you do to my door." She said stepping over the door into the apartment.

Zane decided they didn't have time for formalities, "Don't you watch TV? Zack's compromised us and we need to move Lydecker is coming right now."

Both of them jumped as they heard a van approaching the apartment building. Zane ran as fast and as quietly as he could to the window. "Damn." He said as he spotted the team of soldiers unloading from the van.

"How many ways out of this building are there?" He asked Jondy.

"There's three ground entrances but I'm guessing he's got them covered." She said thinking quickly.

"Roof?" Zane asked.

Jondy ran into what Zane assumed was the bedroom and came out carrying some ropes and things that would get them down from the roof, "Come on." She said ignoring the pain in her abdomen.

"Are you going to be ok?" Zane asked concerned he had pretty much worked out her unborn baby was his.

"I'm fine." Said Jondy running out of the apartment and up the stairs.

Zane followed pulling his gun out of his belt and watching all around for any sign of soldiers.

As soon as they were on the roof both got to work, "I'll lower you down." Zane told her "You need to guide me when you get to the bottom."

Jondy nodded before diving head first of the building. Zane was a little more careful with her than he would have been normally but he had to make allowances for her condition. Once Jondy was down safely Zane made his descent.

Once down safely he looked at Jondy who was breathing heavily, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She told him through gritted teeth, "Lets get moving."

Jondy made to move but doubled over in pain clutching her stomach. Zane picked her up praying that they got to his car without finding any soldiers.

Zane practically cheered when he got a visual on his car that meant he could get Jondy to a hospital. Pulling open the back door he whistled for his dog to get out and set Jondy carefully inside. He opened the front passenger seat for his dog before opening the driver's door and getting in himself.

"We've got to get to a hospital." He said more to himself that Jondy.

"We've got to get out of San Francisco first." Said Jondy.

"No, no we don't Lydecker didn't see you so he doesn't know you're pregnant I think we're safe."

"I'm not risking my baby's life." Jondy told him angrily.

"You're risking it even more by telling me not to go to a hospital Jondy I know nothing about delivering baby's and I don't particularly feel like doing it on a roadside in the middle of nowhere."

"I can hold on until we're out of San Francisco." She told him moaning as another contraction hit her.

"Call Tinga." Said Zane throwing his cell phone to her.

Jondy caught the phone, "Does she have her cell?" She asked.

Zane thought back, "I don't know." He said taking a left turn. "Call Zack she's with him."

Jondy dialled the number. The phone was answered after the first ring, "Zane?" Came Zack's voice.

"It's Jondy." She said, "Put Tinga on."

Zack handed the phone to Tinga without question, "Jondy?" Came Tinga's voice over the phone.

"The baby's coming Tinga and we can't go to a hospital we don't know what to do." Said Jondy letting her panic come through in her voice.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Tinga asked her.

"I don't know about 3 minutes perhaps." She said.

"Put Zane on." Tinga told her.

Zane took the phone from Jondy's outstretched hand while still concentrating on the road, "Tinga?" He asked.

"Zane I need you to keep Jondy calm." She ordered.

"I'll try." Said Zane looking back to Jondy who looked terrified, "Kaja go keep Jondy company." He told his dog who managed to jump into the back seat and lick Jondy's face making her smile. "Done." He told Tinga.

"What do you know about delivering babies?" She asked him.

"Pretty much nothing."

"Listen I don't think you have much time so I don't know if you can get her to a hospital just get her somewhere clean and safe where she can have that baby then call me back."

"Ok." Said Zane hanging up and looking back at Jondy who was groaning in pain, "Tinga doesn't think you have long." He told her.

Jondy shook her head, "I don't want you delivering my baby." She told him.

"It's not exactly what I want either, ok? But I don't think we have much of a choice." He told her before asking the question that had been bugging him since he had found out she was pregnant. "Is it mine?"

Jondy took a few seconds to reply, "Yes." She told him.

Zane swallowed but didn't reply. He turned of a road that would lead them out of San Francisco. "We have to find a hospital."

"Glad you finally caught on." Said Jondy through the pain.

Half an hour later Zane could tell from the sounds Jondy was making she couldn't hold on much longer he almost cried with relief when he saw a hospital. He pulled into the car park not really caring about how he parked the car. He pulled open the back door and lifted Jondy out, "Stay." He told his dog shutting the door with his elbow.

Rushing in nurses surrounded him immediately and took Jondy from him putting her in a wheelchair and wheeling her away. As soon as she was gone Zane looked round he didn't know what to do, should he go after her? He finally settled on calling Zack to give him a progress report.

Tinga answered the phone after one ring, "Is she ok?" She asked without even checking to see who was on the other end.

"I got her to a hospital and they took her away I don't know anything past that."

"Good, she'll be ok now." Tinga said sighing in relief.

"Did you know it was mine?" He asked.

"That was for Jondy to tell you not me." She gave as way of explanation.

Zane sat down heavily on one of the seats, "I can't believe it." He said, "Why didn't Zack tell me?"

"Zack thought she had aborted it and she never told him you were the father."

Zane's anger rose, "Why would he think she aborted it?"

"He told her to."

"What?" Said Zane refraining from shouting, "He had no right to tell her to do that." He said in a dangerous voice.

"I know Zane don't get angry Jondy needs you more right now." She said trying to calm him down.

"Right." Said Zane glancing of to the corridor they had taken Jondy, "I'll call you when I find out more."

Zane sat for about an hour with a multitude of thoughts going through his mind. He eventually decided to go and see what he could find out since it appeared no one was going to tell him anything. He wandered down the corridor they had taken Jondy for about 10 minutes. before finding the room Jondy was in he walked in to find her lying there looking exhausted, "Jondy?" He asked.

She opened her eyes, "Hi."

A doctor walked in carrying a tiny baby in his arms all wrapped in blankets he walked over to Jondy who immediately sat up to take him. Zane stood frozen to the spot not knowing what to do.

"He's fine." The doctor told Jondy reassuringly, "He's a little on the small side at 5lbs 2ozs but that's a good size considering he was four weeks early. Congratulations." He smiled before leaving the room sensing Jondy and Zane needed to talk.

Jondy stared at her new son for a few seconds before looking at Zane, "Do you want to see your son?" She asked him.

"Yeah." Said Zane slowly walking to the bed and looking down at the tiny baby in Jondy's arms.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Zane shook his head, "Its fine. I'm sorry for the way I acted." He said tearing his eyes away from the baby to look at her.

"Why did you act like that?" She asked the question that had been bugging her for 8 months.

"I'm not entirely sure." He replied, "I saw you as my sister all these years then all of a sudden we had slept together and I was having these feelings for you and now we have a baby…" He trailed of staring at their son.

"Do you want to hold him?" She asked deciding to ignore Zane's comment about feelings for her.

Zane nodded his head enthusiastically, "Yes." He said reaching out his arms to take the tiny bundle. "He needs a name." Zane told her once the baby was safe in his arms.

"Jack." Said Jondy immediately.

Zane nodded, "Middle name?"

"I was thinking Zackary." She said, "We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Zack and he certainly wouldn't exist."

Zane scowled remembering his conversation with Tinga earlier, "He told you to have an abortion."

"I know." Said Jondy, "But that was him trying to protect me in his own weird way."

"You decided these months ago didn't you?" He asked.

"Kind of." She said.

"One thing can we have two middle names?" He asked.

"Sure what else where you thinking?"

"Maxwell." He replied, "For Max and for a guy who helped me when I escaped."

Jondy looked at the baby, "Jack Zackary Maxwell." She said, "It suits him."

Zane carefully handed the baby down to Jondy, "I've got to call Tinga and tell her that everything's ok." He said pulling out his cell.

Just as he was dialling the number a strict looking nurse came into the room, "You can't have that on in here." She told him.

Zane frowned, "Fine." He said kissing Jondy and Jack on their heads he left the room. Once outside the hospital he dialled the number.

"Hello?" Came Tinga's worried voice.

"Tinga its Zane."

"Oh thank God Zane I've been so worried, how's Jondy and the baby?"

"Jondy and the baby are fine. It's a boy." He said grinning.

Tinga gave a massive sigh of relief, "What's his name?" She asked.

"Jack." He told her.

"Jack's lovely." She told him, "What about middle names?"

"Zackary and Maxwell."

Tinga laughed confusing Zane, "Zack isn't pleased that there's a baby named after him."

"It wasn't my choice." He told her.

"What about his weight? I know he was early." She said hastily changing the subject.

"5lbs 2ozs which is a good weight according to the doctor."

"Tell Jondy congratulations."

"I will. Thanks Tinga." He said before hanging up.

---------------------------------------

Thank you so much to my four reviewers you guys have no idea how much they meant to me. I'm sorry this chapter took longer than the others but I've had problems with it. This isn't the end of the story by the way I'm not entirely sure how long its going to be but its should be a few more chapters at least.

What do you think of the baby's name? If anyone doesn't remember Jack was their brother who died from the seizures so there's a special reason for each of the baby's names. I know the end seemed rushed but it's the best I could do.

As always please review! 


End file.
